


A Little Moment

by Chie (Chierafied)



Series: Drabblers one shots HP [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierafied/pseuds/Chie
Summary: It was a quiet evening like any other - until James suddenly realised he was not quite as over Lily as he had believed.





	A Little Moment

The little moments were the most dangerous, James decided, slumping in resignation over the armrest of the plush red sofa. Little moments had a fearsome power to show beauty.

To show truth.

It was late at night – so late that the Gryffindor Common room was empty save for the two of them. They sat in comfortable silence, broken only by the crackle of flames and the steady hum of rain outside. Occasionally, stray droplets would splatter against the tall windows of the Gryffindor tower. James was lounging on his favourite sofa, the one by the fireplace. Lily was sitting on the floor, half turned towards him. She was staring at the dancing flames, her face glowing in the fire’s golden light. Her red hair cascaded down her back, and for a fleeting second, James had an irrational urge to run his fingers through it.

And that was precisely why little moments like these were dangerous, he told himself ruefully.

He’d asked Lily out three times; first time in fifth year right before Halloween, second time during that unfortunate incident involving Snape he’d done his best to forget, and third time in their sixth year, right before Christmas break. And after being rejected three times, he’d given up. It had taken a while, but somehow it had worked out – by the time James and Lily started their seventh year as Head students they were _friends_ and James was totally over any romantic hang-ups he’d once harboured.

…Or so he had thought until one little moment had come along and pierced through his delusions, dredging all those feelings right back to the surface and _shit_.

Even if he wanted to ask her out again, he couldn’t now because he was the Head Boy and she was the Head Girl and after six long years they were _finally_ getting along and comfortable with one another. And he would never ruin it.

Even if right this moment she was so lovely it made his heart ache.

“You’re being quiet,” Lily commented, her head tilted as she gave him a sideways look.

“So are you,” he replied, trying in vain to steel his heart.

“Yes, but for me that isn’t unusual,” she said.

“You mean I talk too much?”

“Not _too_ much.” A smile rose to her lips.

James swallowed to ease the dryness creeping up his throat.

“But a lot, yes,” Lily continued, absentmindedly toying with a lock of her hair.

“All the more reason then, for you to enjoy this temporary silence,” he said, flashing her a grin and hoping he looked carefree and casual.

“Oh, I totally would,” she replied. Then she reached towards him, pressed her index finger between James’ eyebrows. “Except this thing here kind of ruins it for me.”

James forgot to breathe for a second. “What?”

Lily thankfully withdrew her finger and gestured at him. “You’re frowning, mate. That whole deep in thought thing going on.”

“So?” James arched his eyebrow.

“So it made me curious of what’s going on with you. Your eyes looked really worried there for a second.”

“I’m all right,” James said.

“I’m sure you are.”

Lily got up and stretched.

“My bum’s had enough of the floor,” she declared. “Move over.”

James scrambled to sit up on the sofa. Lily sat down next to him, her hip brushing against his.

Silence fell over them once more as they sat there, side by side.

James stared at the fire, finding it safer to focus on the flames or else he’d grow too aware of Lily’s presence.

“Halloween’s coming up,” Lily said after a while.

“Yeah, I guess,” James replied.

“Our very last Halloween Feast at Hogwarts. Kind of bittersweet, don’t you think?”

“I still can’t believe we’re seventh years already,” James said ruefully, running his hand through his hair.  

“You know,” Lily mused out loud, “it’s been almost two years.”

“Two years since what?” James asked.

“Since you asked me out for the first time.”

Startled by that sudden remark, James whipped around – and froze. Lily was watching him with hooded eyes. She was leaning towards him, her face so close he could almost kiss her.

His gaze flicked down, to where her lips were curved in a knowing smile.

James tried to swallow past the lump in his throat.

He still didn’t want to ruin what they had now… But even if he did, it was well worth the risk.

So for the fourth and final time, James took a breath and gambled his heart.

“You wanna go out sometime? With me. On a date?”

Lily looked at him, her green eyes alight with amusement.

“Smooth, Potter,” she teased, nudging his arm. “But sure. A date sounds great.”

Lily smiled and James beamed back at her, as his heart swelled with warmth and victory.

 


End file.
